


Of Kings and Night Guards

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balcony Scene, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry reflects on the beginning of his and Ahkmenrah's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's funny, Larry supposes. Eight years ago, he never would've assumed that the next romantically involved person in his life would be a man, not to mention a three thousand year old Egyptian. It gives Larry a headache just thinking about introducing him to the family at Hanukkah. 

It had been a gradual thing, first nurtured by friendship and loyalty. Small things, like the subtle arm touches and one second too long gazes. They had fought side by side during the Battle of the Smithsonian, never missing a beat when the other needed help fending off one of the Horus warriors.

It wasn't until the young king first stumbled from the loss of the tablet's magic that Larry truly realized he needed him. In a heartbeat he was there to catch Ahkmenrah when he fell, seizing the bronze-skinned man before he could hit the cold, stone floor. 

"Are you alright?" Larry asked, trying to keep the panic absent from his voice. 

"I am fine," Ahk grunted, leaning heavily on the night guard for support. "Just a bit dizzy."

Larry knew better than to fall for the Egyptian's lies. In his other hand he clutched the tablet tightly, as if trying to force each golden panel to retain what little moonlight it held. 

Larry smiles at the memory. What an odd situation to force emotions to the surface of one's heart. 

He yawns, looking over at the form of Ahkmenrah, who is encased within his bejewled sarcophagus. . . at least for the day. For when the first rays of moonlight shine through the smog of the New York City skyline and the last lights of the apartments have died, the king will know where to find him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"And that bright one, to the far left. That means Egypt will have good crops this year."

Ahkmemrah points to the north star, a faint, glimmering beam among the thousands of city lights.

 They are lying on Larry's appartment balcony, draped with a thick, cotton blanket. The cold November wind batters gently at the napes of their necks, reminding them that winter is on its way.

 "You really believe that?" Larry asks pensively, staring at the pharoah.

"But of course. My people have been using the stars's guidance for generations. With every turn of the sky they can tell us what weather we will have, what plague we might expect, and whether or not the Nile will flood," Ahk answers, his eyes filled with wonder. "Although, not many stars can be seen tonight, Larry."

Larry frowns, covering the Egyptian's hand with his own. "It's the city lights. They block any starlight for miles."

 Far below them, the sounds of Brooklyn create a drowsy lull. The faint noises of beeping taxis and honking cars creates an odd aura of security. 

 Ahkmemrah stills, his breath clouding in the air. "So much has changed. My country was once the most powerful empire in the world, and I wake up to find that is not the case. That no amount of stone or gold can amount to this-" he gestures at the reflective buildings all around them, with a sweeping hand, "this, imperium of your people."

 Larry squeezes his hand. "I can't even imagine what this is like for you. To be treated as a god one day and then as a mortal the n-"

"My own brother murdered me, Larry, " the young king whispers harshly, his playful demeanor gone. He draws his knees up to his chest. "And I wake in a dusty tomb with no one but two twenty foot tall jackals and a wretched tablet to keep me company for the next four thousand years. Do you know what that's like?"

Silence falls upon the duo. A gust of wind slices through the bitter night, freezing them to their cores. A faint siren whines in the distance, shaking them both back into reality.

Larry scoots closer to him until their shoulders and sides touch. "No," he answers honestly. "I can't even imagine."

 Ahkmemrah closes his eyes, and pain felt in his heart shows clearly on his face. A tear rolls down his cheek, then another, and another. They fall onto his jewel-plated collar, and there they remain, frozen by the harsh winter gales of New York City.

 And as quickly as it came, the raw, manifesting hole in his heart ceases. His skin flushes, and a warm, stomach fluttering feeling fills him to the brim. 

Larry is hugging him. 

The pharoah's eyes seem to bulge out of his head, and he stiffens. He is suddenly very aware that his chest and arms are lacking clothing.

"Four thousand years is a long time to go without a hug," Larry smiles gently into his shoulder. 

 Ahk makes a sound like that of a strangled crane, and he is fairly certain that the temperature outside has risen forty degrees.

 Far above them, it begins to snow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, you thought you'd seen the last of this one, aye? *chuckles*


End file.
